random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 109: World Without ACF Part 2
If have no idea what you're about to read, go here to read Part 1, 'cause...You (probably) won't understand any of this if you don't. So....PART 2! :DDDDDD The Prologue (In the hospital room at 5:00am...) (The heart monitor that was connected to ACF was beeping every 5 seconds, until...) Heart Monitor: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP (Doctors come running in the room, and try to save her) Doctor #1: It's too late. (The doctors put their heads down) Part One Narrator: *yawn* The Bunker. I wonder what's for breakfast? (everyone else yawns) Bob: Who's turn is it to make breakfast? (everyone glares at Twilight) Twilight: Oh fine. (goes to the kitchen) What do you guys want? Mochlum: WAFFLES! Maxwell: COOKIES! Derpy: MUFFINS! Bob: BACON! Everyone else: BACON! ????: Umm guys? (everyone turns around to see that ???? are the doctors) Bugs Bunny: So what's up docs? Doctor #1: We have some bad news.... Everyone: WHAT?! Mochlum: DID P&F GET CANCELLED?! Doctor #1: N- Pinkie: DID THE WORLD EXPLODE?! Twlight: Pinkie, that makes no- Bob: DID THE CHICKEN EAT MY COOKIE? (glares at Scotaloo) AGAIN? Scotaloo: Not this. ._. Doctor #2: No- Bubbles: PLEASE don't tell me that The Rainbow Monkies Show got cancelle- Doctor #3: NO! Everyone else: ..... Doctor #1: You see.....ACF.......Kicked the bucket. Everyone else: *LE GASP* Bubbles: She kicked a bucket? ...But she can barley move. Blossom: Bubbles. ...ACF's dead. Bubbles: *gasps* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *starts sobbing immediatly* Bob: ...That was expected... *sigh* Maxwell: Is it- FLASHBACK TIME! Part 1.5: FLASHBACK Bob: You see, ACF asked me, Pinkie, Yakko, and Red to go see her yesterday. You know, when the Guard Droids invaded? (after leaving The Backyard Room...) Bob: So why does ACF need to see US? Doctor #1: Didn't say. I guess it was something important. (The 5 continue to walk) Yakko: Just curious, but how's her condition? Doctor #1: Well right now, she's in a somewhat critical state. We're not sure what's causing it, but I have a feeling it's the Cartoonean Poison. Redsox: The Cartoonean Poison? Doctor #1: Yes. The Cartoonean Poison. It's origins go all the way back to the late 1930s. It only effects cartoons, but that doesn't mean it can't effect half cartoon people. It's hidden under even the most hi-tech scanners, and worst of all, Bob: It has no....cure. *gulp* Doctor #1: That's right. But I hope it's just some posion that HAS a cure to it. Pinkie: (says this next part very fast, aka Pinkie Pie style) Yeah. 'Cause if it was that Cartoon-whatever Poison, then ACF wouldn't make it, and then I'd get all sad and my mane and tail would go all straight and stuff! Everyone else: ..... Doctor #1: Anyway, it looks like were already here. I'll just go and do some tests. (goes off) (everyone stands by the door) Everyone: ...... Raspy Voiced ACF: I know you guys are here. You can come in. (The 4 come in) Bob: How did you- Raspy Voiced ACF: I just do. ...... Pinkie: SO.....Why did you call us here? Raspy Voiced ACF: Well, I have to tell you guys something....s. Yakko: Which are...? Raspy Voiced ACF: You'll find out. But first *deep breath* Even though the doctors say that I have a 70% chance of making it, I know it's not true. I know they made it up for my own good. And Red knows I'm not going to make it. Seriously, I got bunked in the head (points to banage on head) and...Well, we know what happened to my leg (pulls blanket over to show a VERY banaged leg). Bob: So...What are the things? (ACF gives a video tape to Bob) Raspy Voiced ACF: After I die, play this. Bob: Your not going to die. (starts tearing up) (sniff) Pinkie: (sniff) Is that all? Raspy Voiced ACF: No. There's more. Yakko. Yakko: Yes? (The 2's faces get closer to each other) Raspy Voiced ACF: Just wanna let you know that- Yakko: Yes? Raspy Voiced ACF: That- Yakko: YES? Raspy Voiced ACF: I found your toothbrush. It was stuck in the sink. But don't worry, I had Mario get out for you. It's where it should be. (everyone looks at Mario) Mario: That was-a hard to do, ya know. Yakko: Oh. Um...Thanks. Raspy Voiced ACF: Oh yeah, and this. (grabs Yakko's face and kisses him) Bob: Uck. *covers eyes* Pinkie: Awwww. Yakko: That was a nice kiss... Bob: *stomps on Yakko's foot...Hard* Yakko: Oh right. Heh. Anyways... Raspy Voiced ACF: *finishes kissing Yakko* Bob. (Bob uncovers his eyes and looks at ACF) Raspy Voiced ACF: Come here for a moment. Bob: Um...Okay... *gets closer* Raspy Voiced ACF: Just want to let you know what *whipsers the rest into his.....Ears....I guess* Bob: .... :D REALLY?! Raspy Voiced ACF: Yeppers. Bob: WOOHOO! Pinkie: What did you tell him? Raspy Voiced ACF: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now where was I...Oh right. Pinkie and Red. Pinkie and Redsox: Yeesss? Raspy Voiced ACF: Your one of the best people I've ever met, besides the others of course. I mean, they're one of the best people I've ever met as well. But you guys....Stick to my mind. Even in my final hours, I'll never forget any of you. Ever. (Pinkie Pie is tearing up) Pinkie: BAHAHAHAHAHA *starts crying* Redsox: ;_; Bob: ... Pinkie: *sniff* Is that all? Raspy Voiced ACF: Sadly, yes. FLASHBACK END Part 2: The Double Part! ...I Guess. Part 2.5: The Opposites Bubbles: So *sniff* It was The Cartoonean Poison all along? Doctor #1: Unfortunaly, yes. Bubbles: *sobs even louder* WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY Yakko: *sniff* Excuse me while I rage at 10FCA in the library, since SHE was the one that caused this. Bob: Wait. Didn't we- Mochlum: I decided to keep them in there for a while longer. Bob: ....Why? Mochlum: Just because. Everyone else: ..... (5 minutes later, everyone is by the locked up library room) (Mochlum unlocks the doors, and FCA, Evil Bob, and Eiknip fall out of the room) 10FCA: Uhh. Wait. We're out? Evil Bob: Yep. Eiknip: Yeah. 10FCA: WOO- Waait. Why DID you let us out? Yakko: I- Bob: Just go. 10FCA: Umm.....Okie. Evil Bob: Wait just a minute. Why the heck would you let us out, especially after what we did? Eiknip: And speaking of ACF, where is she? Bob (to Mochlum): They don't know? Mochlum (to Bob): Yeah. Bob (to Twilight): Oh. ....But wh- Twilight (to Bob): I don't know! Blame the writers, I guess. (4th Wall tries to kill himself by punching himself in the face) 10FCA: But seriously, where is she? As much as I- Yakko: She's dead. FCA, Evil Bob, and Eiknip: WHAT?! 10FCA: But...But HOW?! Yakko: You. 10FCA: M-ME?! BUT- BUT WHAT DID I DO?! Yakko: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO OPENED UP THAT PORTAL! 10FCA: WELL I HAD NO IDEA THAT IT WOULD KILL HER! Yakko: WELL YOU HAD THAT CARTOONEAN POISON WAS JUST LAYING RIGHT THERE! 10FCA: I DIDN'T PUT THAT THERE! BESIDES, WHO THE HECK WOULD PUT THAT STUFF THERE?! Everyone else: ..... SpongeBob Narrator: 10 minutes of pointless arguing later... Bob: OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT HOW ABOUT YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND LET 10FCA AND HER FRIENDS GO OKIE?! ..... Bob: Did I just- Pinkie: (nods head) Bob: ... (Twilight uses her magicz to throw FCA, Evil Bob and Eiknip to the mysterously placed portal to their dimension) 10FCA: I STILL DIDN'T DO IT~ (portal closes) Bob: Now that THAT'S over with...*picks up the tape that came out of no where* Now we watch this. Part 2.Whatever: The Tape (everyone goes into the Living Room that (somehow) has a VHS player) Bob: Here we go... (Bob puts the tape into the player) (TV shows ACF trying to set up the camera) Rasy Voiced ACF: *mumbles* Darn thing. Ah. There we go! If you're watching this, it means I have given Bob the tape, and I have...Passed on. Now...Just to get this out of the way, Bob and my roommates get all of my stuff. Pinkie: Is that what she told you, Bob? Bob: Yep. WOOHOO! Everyone else: SHHH Bob: Oh right.....Heh.... Rasp Voiced ACF: Annnyways, onto business. To be continued... Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Sadness Category:..... Category:Bump